Presently, various parts such as those in automobile field, various home electric appliances and construction parts are desired to have designability and decorativeness in addition to their functions, so that the parts are subjected to various decorative carvings.
Among them, materials having metallic luster having high brightness have been used in various applications as decorative carving materials with high-grade feel.
As the materials having metallic luster, for example, a material having metallic luster containing a metal such as aluminum, gold or silver has been disclosed (see, Patent Publication 1). In addition, as a material having metallic luster not containing a metal, luster films using color development based on a inclined multi-layered structure have been disclosed (see, Patent Publications 2 and 3).